Lavender angel
by naruhina139211
Summary: hinata is heart broken so to leave her pain she runs off with a uchiha. main naruhina with onesided sasuhina. hinata sorrowness and OOCness. songs with also be in here. enjoy. M for future chaps
1. betrayal

Lavender angel. ch.1 betrayel

'I can't believe him! I gave him the best 3 years of my life and this is how he repays me?! I'll kill him!' A young indigo haired girl was read a novel in her room, she was silently crying to herself as she read about the woman who was getting ready to kill the man of her dreams because she caught him cheating, it's kinda what happened to her, but much different.

_It was a beautiful sunny day as young Hinata Hyuuga was walking to her training field. Today she'd gathered enough coruage to asked her longtime crush to train with her, so you could call it a date. As Hinata rounded the coner her heart sank, in the field with the blond was a pink haired girl pressed against the blond's body. the lavender eyed girl dropped to her knees with tears waterfalling from her eyes. The heiress picked herself up and ran home sobbing into her pillow, it was all over, any hope of chance she had with Naruto was done and gone!_

Hinata set aside her misery book and turned on her streo, blasting the speakers. "So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

'Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see." That was the last of the song. Hinata just siffled up her tears and looked out the window to see Sakura holding hands with Lee? That cheating bitch! 'I thought she was with Naruto-kun?!' Hinata was about to yelled at the girl till she saw Naruto come up to her and hugged the pink haired girl. 'So she's dating both?!' Naruto's back looked like it was breathing in shaky breaths, like someone crying. Hinata didn't care, the bastard deserved to cry and feel her pain of heart break.

"You hate him don't you?" The Hyuuga turned around to see a boy with raven colored hair, oynax eyes and wearing a deep V shirt with an upsidedown purple robe as a belt with loose pants. "S-Sasuke?!" The lavender eyed Hyuuga pulled out a knife and was inches away from slicing the Uchiha's neck. "Why the hostialty? You do hate him right?" Hinata just looked at the Uchiha as tears fell from her face to the hard wood floor again. Smirking Sasuke wrapped his arms around the indigo haired girl, making a few hand signs poofing him and the girl in his arms away.

**OK so thats it. I'm maggie and I'm staying here with kim because my ass of a ex kicked me out, so i'm a little moody and angery so i'm writing this. don't worry i hate sasuhina so thats only gonna be onesided. it's mainly naruhina and hinata sorrowness. i hope you liked it and plz leave review.**


	2. training was not a waste

Lavnder angel. ch.2 Training is not a waste.

"No! Try again!" Sasuke yelled as a girl around 18 jumped from wall to wall, avoiding the paper bombs, kunais, and snakes he was throwing her way. Her face covered in sweat her black thigh long kimono ripped and trashed from her training. Her lavender eyes blaring with fire as she made a string of hand signs, sucking in some air she then blew out a huge ball of fire from her month at Sasuke.

Clapping echoed through out the cavern as Sasuke came out from a stone pillar to look at the exhausted Hinata. Her kimono was black with a navy blue sash, the design on the back was none other then the Uchiha symbol. The dress ended at her thigh, knees high ninja boots as her shoes and her once long and lush indigo hair now short with her forelocks shaping her beautiful round face. "1 year has done you good Hinata-chan. Now dinner." He grabbed her hand and walked to the main hallway, stopping at a metal door with three latches on the outside. "Get dress, we're going to town." He smiled sweetly at her then opened the latches and lead her in. Once Hinata was inside the room, the latches were back on.

They weren't there to keep her in, they were there to keep others out. The latches were chakra decoded so only Sasuke's chakra could open them. The room was fairly big. A queen bed with black and purple bedding, walls stone like all the others, and a bedside table filled with scrolls, books and more.

The closet was full of Uchiha imprinted clothing, it was part of her degiese. She pulled out another short kimono stopping at her thighs. It was deep purple with a black sash. The back cursed to bare the white and red fan. No make-up, no ties or pins for her short hair.

In the town of Horoshi, in the land of fire, was the capital. Lights, clubs, and malls so high it reached the clouds. The two desighed to pick a quiet little Cafe at the corner of the main street. "So, how have you reading been going?" Asked Sasuke picking at his food plate, a look of slight happiness on his pale face. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and blue jeans. "Fairly well...and your search of the weak point in Konoha?" joked the lavender eyed girl as she ate her soup, the noddle stopping at her chin as she looked for her answer. "You have a noddle...let me get it." Sasuke reached over the table and got the noddle with his teeth and ate at it till there was no more and his lips met Hinata's. She just closed her eyes and lighly kissed back.

A look of disapointment was on the raven haired man's face as he looked to his student and sighed. "You remember our agreement Hinata-chan?" How could she forget? He scared her with those words the first week of training. She wanted to become stronger, better then she ever was before.

_"I'll help you achieve you goal, as long as you help me with mine." He said taing out a black lased scroll from his pocket as Hinata kneeled before him one day. "I want to restore my clan, seeing as how 'now' I'm the only one. I want you help sweetie, and that will happened after I kill everyone in Konoha and him. Then you and I shall marry and you'll be mine for ever."_

Lifting her long sleeve Hinata saw the kanji for _Engaged. _She might as well as have signed a contract in blood with the devil. "I remember, Sasuke-kun." Her voice no louder then a whisper as she began picking at her food again.

'A whole year, I've searched for her and prayed she was ok, now where is she?' A blonde man was walking in the capital wearing his new short sleeve black and orange jacket with black pants with orange flames at the body. 1 year of training in the volcanic mountains of Hi no kuni had done him greatly. His once short black spiky hair now reached his shoulders, still spiky on top. His jewel blue eyes more serious, his face stern in a straight force as he looked around the city looking for her.

She had been gone a whole year, ready to tell her but her cousin had said she was angered at him, causing him to turn back and leave the village. He stopped when a slight glimpse of indigo hair from a Cafe got his eye, he'd finally found her.


	3. I've forgotten you

Lavender angel ch.3 I've forgotten you.

She'd changed so much. Her lavender hair chopped short like a pixie cut from when she was a genin, a stone face and cold eyes resembling her own father's glare.

"Hinata-chan." His voice low and quite, nervous sweat fell from his face as he hid behind a dumpster can to see what she was doing, thats when he saw _him. _He hadn't changed one bit, other then his face, more broad, more adult rather then his teenage pretty boy look. Naruto looked closer at the two as they sat and ate at their dessert. Thats when he saw it, that kanji on Hinata's underarm. Her sleeve had drooped a little showing the tattoo like mark. _Engaged. _He also saw the Uchiha crest on the back of her deep purple kimono.

'No please no, it can't be.' Naruto couldn't turn away from the view that sat before him, his crush had taken a dark path with his brother, no, his ex- best friend that was like a brother to him. Sasuke had broken that bond, but Naruto still fought to find that old bond.

"Sasuke-kun, he's here." Hinata moved her eyes to the corner when a dumpster can sat in the halfway lit ally. "Take care of him." Sasuke held a dulled look in his dark eyes as Hinata left her seat leaving the raven haired boy to his tea. 'Oh how I do wonder what the outcome will be, and to see just how Strong you've become Naruto.' The Uchiha crushed the tea glass in his hand causing the hot liquid to spill all over him. "AHHHHHHH HOT TEA ON MY P-!"

"Heh heh, I'm getting better." Hinata giggled to herself as she displaced her chakra strings, she'd read too many books on chakra puppets when Sauske told her to study about the Akatsuki. "Naruto, I see you." Hinata was on the otherside of the dumpster, her back leaning on it as she looked to the sky, Byakugon active. "Hinata-chan, you- your!" Naruto lifted his head to see the girl, she'd changed too much for him. "Naruto go home, I'm not going back if thats why you came." Her voice was as dull and cold as Hiashi's.

The blonde's body ran cold with fear as he stared into her steely eyes, but he of all people knew it was a upfront, a shield. "Hinata put down the act I know this isn't the real you." Naruto's eyebrows narrowed as he took the lavender eyed girl by her arm and into the allyway. Hinata didn't force him to let go, she couldn't. A spark started at her skin shooting down her whole body as she was gently pushed to the wall of the building. "Hinata, listen to me please? I-I know why your really here, I know why you ran from Konoha, why you rejected me, please just hear me out."

"Fine, but make it fast Sasuke-kun has me bugged." Naruto's body cringed when he heard what she'd just called him. Hinata's back was to the wall with her arms folded, Naruto hung over her, his palms flat to the wall with his face inches from Hinata's. "Ok, I'll make it quick." He reached down till his nose and Hinata's touched, his lips co close he could teased the essence of Hinata's sweet aroma. "Cherry lip balm right?" He whispered before he'd finally made his mark. Thier lips touch just the slightest bit, but soon broke out into a full blown kiss. Hinata's arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck, where as his hands rested on her lower back.

'I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't go back.' Hinata's hand lifted up shooting a pressure point in the blonde's neck, sending him to the ground. Hinata wiped her lips and spat at the ground. "Too bad, he's cute too." A wicked smile spread on the girl's face as she walked away swinging her hips back to the Cafe to Sasuke.

On their way home Hinata couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she'd had. It felt like she was on cloud nine, but the burn from the Kanji forse her to stop. 'I'm sorry Naruto...I've forgotten you, and my feelings towards you.'


	4. Time to mate

Lavender angel ch.4 Time to mate.

Sweat beaded down his face as he stared at the mirror in his bathroom. He'd trained all day and still no progress. Limited power, human interference, and the fact that _she_ was stuck on his mind. Her very image sent his body temperture rising. Her porsinline skin, her lavender eyes, oh and her body. It was crafted by the gods themselves.

'Why, why can't I get her back! I-I thought she'd be easiar to retrive. Now Haishi is gonna disown her, and she'll...she'll...' The last thought drove him to shatter the mirror into pieces. As the shards imbeded themselves into his clenched fist and forearm. **_"she'll die. Boo who kit! You need my help and you know it." _**Naruto couldn't denine it anymore. The Kyuubi had charms that landed him many a women, human and demon. _"No please, please. Then she'll fall for you...not me." _The blond just looked away as the demon resided into a male human form. Long spiky red hair with crimson red eyes matching fresh blood. His whisker markings more bold then Naruto's. His fangs sharp like an animals and claws for nails on his fingers. "Well thats a risk I'm willing to take kit. She's lost right now, you hurt her and didn't even know it till it was too late." His voice cold but held warmth for a reason unknown to the blond as he felt Kyuubi's mind mend with his, their powers becoming one as the demon lulled the poor boy to sleep with the natural warmth and comfert that his demonic powers held.

Kyuubi looked at himself in the mirror and smirked with a toothy grin. He saw Naruto, but there were ovibious changes. The eyes for one, were crimson red, his fangs were sharper then a normal humans, not too mentchen his whisker markings were more bold.

_'Time to mate.'_


	5. Lustful desires

Lavender angel ch.5 Lustful desires.

Naruto(or so was thought) walked down the barren dirt road leading to the gates with a tiny nap sack over his shoulder and a almost lustful look in his crimson blood eyes. '_A beautiful girl will soon be nothing but all mine.' _He greedily licked his lips, saliva almost falling off as he ran full speed out the gate and into the forest leading to Sasuke's hideout.

Below the Earth's surface, Sasuke and Hinata sat in a over plush couch watching the fire in the pit grow as Sasuke fed it more. "Isn't this peaceful, just the two of us, seating here and watching a romantic fire." A smirk was on his pale face as he pulled the short indigo haired girl closer to his body. "Nhh." Hinata just sank into the couch and threw her expensive looking platforms into the fire pit. "They were ugly." She smiled and rubbed her head into the Uchiha's bare chest. "I liked them, but what was with the groan?"

"PMSing." Hinata said sarcatsicly. Though Sasuke saw right through it. "You know, I could change that." He slyly slid his hand into her kimono and felt the silkiness of her black bra. "You really wanna deal with 9 months of me binging even more angry then I already am?" A almost demonic like smile on her face as she seductively moved on top of Sasuke. 'Eww, perv a boner already?' Hinata thought with a disgusted look in her mind, but outside she looked like an angel slowly moving her kimono top down showing her E cup breast. Sasuke groaned as his dick harder.

"Wait, I sense something coming." Hinata covered Sasuke's mouth to stop his groans of pleasure. 'W-Whats thsi chakra? It-it's so powerful, heavy like a 1,000 pounds on my shoulders! I-i can't breathe.' Hinata rushed off the Uchiha and ran to her unlocked room slamming the door. She ran straight to her dresser drawers and pulled out her out ninja gear from almost a year and a half ago. Under her bed she pulled out a duffel bag and stuffed her old ninja gear, her new kimono's and her long sword _Tenshi Ketsueki. _

"Hey princess, 'member me?" Hinata rapidly turned to see his golden hair turning red at the corners, crimson eyes and bold whisker markings on each check. "N-Naruto-kun?" No it wasn't Naruto, this being, who ever her was, was more ferce looking, almost pure evil. "My my, what a beautiful goddess I have found, now you are bond. _To me." _Hinata dropped her duffel bag, a glazed look in her eyes as she walked like a living doll to the opened armed blond, her golden spikes turning dark red every minute it seemed. "**_Such beauty in one human, you make my blood run like fire when I think of you." _**His voice deep as Hinata slipped into what seemed like a trance. The shout from Sasuke blocked out as she reached to the man's pants, with a quick swift of her wrist, they were down. The now blood red head torn away Hinata's small kimono with no problem leaving her in a tight black bra and orange lase pantie's. "Sei" Was all that slipped out of Hinata's mouth as She was roughly thrown to her bed and pounced by the man. He looked nothing like Naruto now. Now he was more of a man in his 20's then a 18 year old. His hair longer and crimsonn color like his eyes that held nothing but lust, pure lust.

Hinata Screamed in pain as she felt a thick object go in her. The demon just put his hand over her as he continued to thrust into her body, each time harder then the last.

_"NO STOP HURTING HER! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTER!!!!"_

_I have to get out! I have to save Hinata! He's hurting her! Wake up damnit! Wake up! I kick I scream I claw away at my walls, but nothing works! He keeps thrusting into her, he's hurting her! Hinata can you hear me?! Hinata!_

_Naruto? Naruto-kun, save me, I'm lost._

Kyuubi finished after he could feel the hot liquid enter the sweating girl beneath him. His face broad, his hair long and spiky read, face covered in sweat. **_"I rather liked that, but I mst go now love." _**He walked over to her bed. Hinata was breathing heavily, her hair clinging to her face and sweat covering her whole naked body. **_"I'll see you soon princess." _**He laughed wickedly as leaves magically came into the stone room and wind carried him away.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Can you hear me?!" Sasuke shook the traumatized girl trying to get her attention, nothing worked, he was beyond waking up at this point. 'DAMN YOU NARUTO! YOU RAPED HER, NOW YOU'LL PAY!

"Slowly his child shall grow in it's mother's womb, till came the day hell's deliver has breathed in earth's air" Sang a small Suna boy as he drew a stick woman with a large belly crying in the sand with a stick. Next to her was a stick man with ears and nine tails on him, behind the nine tailed stick man was a crying man with a circle over his head, in the circle was a swirl like a whirlpool.


	6. Hanyo Child

Lavender angel ch.6 Hanyō child

Hinata rush down the hall, making a left as she rounded the corner into the bathroom, racing to the tolit to let the chuncks of her breakfest fall into the bowl. Hot tears fell as she held her slightly big mid-section.

A whole month went by. Hinata tried to hold her painful scream as a burning feeling becan to stem from her baby bumb. Yes, she was pregnant, and yes she knew what Sasuke had told her. He said Naruto, as in Uzumaki Naruto himself broke into their home and forced to have sex with him...but Hinata knew the truth. Whatever that creture was, it wasn't Naruto. Though she hated him for more then a year, she knew the real blond.

He was gentle and cared for others more then himself, prodection his village even though they hated him, he still fought. That thing that come and raped her was a monster, not kind and stupidly cute Naruto, no it was something worse, alot worse.

In Sasuke's study, the Uchiha kept picking a book from a shelf then trowing it to the otherside of the room if it wasn't what he wanted. "How do you abortion demon children?! How! I have to know damnit!!" He shouted to himself as he threw one book after another. Finally he found what he was looking for. _Demon children and thieir origins _Was titled on the black leather bound cover as he looked in the contenst for the chapter he wanted.

_Demon children, or Hanyos are the product of a human woman and demon man, or the other way around. They are less powerful then full demons, but hold more strenth, agility and power then humans. Never having a place in the world of demons and humans. hanyos are known for commiting suiside more then depressed humans. _

_Ridding a Hanyo child: No human method of abortion will kill a hanyo while it lays in it's mother's womb, only the demon that impregnanted the human, or the demon bearing the child can kill it before birth.  
_

Sasuke screamed with frustration as he fliped his desk over, sending a fire ball at it to burn.

"Maybe you should consult a witch, before you go and set things on fire, Sasuke-oniisan." Spoke a small high voice from on where in the study. "Shut it Kat-chan, I'm not in the mood." Sasuke looked to a book self to his left and saw a child's face seep from the books. "I'm just saying. Ask a witch before seting HER books on fire!" Kat's sweeky voice echoed through the study as she finished morphing from the shelf.

Kat landed softly to the ground dressed in a black boy's kimono, a golden staff straped to her back. Her face young like a 8 year old with big innocent green eyes and bubble gum pink hair. "I'm sorry. but I have to find a way to take this-this 'thing' out of Hinata before she has it." Sasuke slumped to his overly cusioned lazy-boy and closed his eyes messasing his temples. "Well that book told the truth, you can't kill a Hanyo while it's in it's mother womb. While in there, it is it's most safest and strongest point." Kat sat herself on Sasuke's lap and griped at his black kai deep V cut top. Her eyes glowed white for a moment as she continued to talk. "Also because it is _His _child, it will be even harder to kill. But even if you do get a chance to kill it after it's born, Hinata will murder you before you even get close to her baby."

Sasuke shot out of his chair, sending Kat in the air, but since she was a witch she stood in mid-air. "Murder me?! You mean she'll prodect that monster that she'll birth?!" Sasuke tried to hold it back, but Kat could easily tell what was in his voice, panic. "Even humans, like demon mothers, will do whatever it takes to prodect their young. And since this is Hinata's first, she'll try to rip your head off before you even hold her child, now if you don't mind I think I'll check up on our mother-to-be." Kat walked to the book case and becan sinking into the binds of the books, a echo laughter following her as she left Sasuke to his muted tears of anger.

In her room, Hinata sat with a smile on her bed smiling, tears still falling from her face. 'My child, all mine.' She thought while holding her mid-section


	7. Guilt kill me now

Lavender angel ch.7 Guilt kill me now.

Naruto was in his apartment rocking back and furth with shaking blue ocean eyes. He rocked with fear echted into his figuers as violent mussial spasems erupted on his body. _'I-I=I can't believe I-I-I did that!!' _Naruto could not wash away the feeling from last month. What he had done, what crime he comited ate away at his very soul!

"Why, why why!?" Tears threated to fall from his child like eyes, pure trama...no guilt caused him to run to his bedroom wall and repitedly bang his head, his only known method of releving stress and frustration.

A knock at the door stopped Naruto's tantrum. Collecting himself, the blonde put on a dirty shirt and walked to open the door. He looked down to see a pink haired woman wearing a tight red short dress with a loose black sash huging her narrow waist. "Hi Naruto,listen Lee isn't feeling well, and I wanted to go clubing so." Her pure emerald Green eyes shone with lust as she lingered her boney had along Naruto's jaw line. He looked away with anger burning within. "No Sakura, I'm not going to do this anymore, we're over." Sakura's eyes widen as tears peaked at the corner of her eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki, after everything I'd given you, the courage to ask out your crush and give you my virginaty! And this is how you repay me?!" Sakura lifted her fist and was one two seconds away from punching the blonde dead in the face.

Naruto grapped the enraged woman's wrist and stared at her with crying red hateful eyes. "**You didn't **give **your vir**ginity to **m**e! Y**ou gave it to Kaka**shi**!** Then it was** Garaa, L**ee** then me!! Your nothing but **a **whore!**" Naruto's voice was twisted with blood churning and bone crushing menice, mixed with that of a crying child from a past trama. "A-a whore?" Sakura lips tremblued as Naruto set her down and slamed the door to her almost tearful face.

It was ture Sakura and him were, sorta of dating. Though her and Lee were the public couple. Naruto turned to his winow, it reveled the moon in all it's sliver light pureness. _'I have to see, is she really? It's only been a month though...I'll see her in a few more months.'_

Naruto sat solemly on the floor in his room, watching the clock slowly tick.

**_'Poor boy.'_**


	8. Fusoku no itonami shuon

Lavender angel ch.8 _Fusoku no_ _itonami shuon._

It was a cool early January morning as Hinata rose from her queen bed. She refused to move into Sasuke's room, since she was pregnant. Hinata looked down to her mid-section, you couldn't tell at afar that she was pregnant, but close up, you could see the small bump popping out. _'Rock a-bye kit-chan, on the tree top.'_The look within Hinata's eye was pure motherly naturing. A knock at the door stopped her humming. Pure hate filler her now glowing lavender eyes as she growled deeply, like an animal. "Hinata-chan, breakfast." Called the Uchiha as he unlatched the door.

"Get out!" Hinata hissed, she was curled up on the plush bed, her lavender orbs turning a darker shade with every second Sasuke was in the room. Her short hair flaring, fangs growing. "I just came here to give you food, calm down." The steely look in his coal eyes, emptiness with heartbroke. "Just leave before I rip your throat out." Growled the former Hyuuga, her nose began to flare as she cooled down. Sasuke just walked out, shoulders down and eyes shut to stop tears of anger and defeat escape him.

"Witch!!" Sasuke hollered from within his study. From the side of a book shelf, forming from the wood was the 8 year old witch Kat. "What? Come to whine on how your darling Sunny place, and her demonic spawn from hell?" Sasuke tossed a kunai in the young girl's direction, but missed to where it only cut off one strand of her hair. "I need to neutralize that monster's powers, Hinata is absorbing them each and everyday! I-I need to kill!!" Kat sighed, her eyes wondering to the cave ceiling. "Or you could weaken it's powers." This peaked Sasuke's intrest. "Weaken? But a hanyo is at it's safest and most powerful within the womb." Kat sneered a little as she lifted herself in the air and lazily floated. "It is, but weakening the mother, weakens the child. Make Hinata sick and the child shall loss most of it's powers. Though it will be difficult since the child is giving it's power to Hinata so she has the real power and anger that a demon mother would have."

Sasuke turned his head to the witch and watched as she danced in the air. "What are you suggesting? I poison Hinata just to kill her demonic half-breed?" Kat smiled innocently and came down to land in Sasuke's arms. "No, I'm suggesting you use something no demon can fend off." The pink haired girl reached in the air with her thumb and index finger, pulling on the air till a small vile the size of one's pinkie came out and landed in the palm of her hand. "Fusoku no itonami shuon." Was all she said, laughter following her as she disappeared into nothing. The raven haired man looked to the bottle and smirked a little. 'Lack of life tonic, well then. Say buhbye to your first...And only child Naruto.' Sasuke threw the vile in the air and caught it in his hands, a sly smile still on his face.

In Hinata's room, the dark haired angel sat with her eyes closed and hands folded perfectly on her mid-section. A few second passed till the woman opened her eyes with intense fury. **'So, the teme thinks he can pull a fast one on me, well we'll see about that.' **Hinata rubbed her bumb with an evil smile on her face.


	9. White walls and red eyes

Lavender angel ch.9 White walls and red eyes.

When one was asked what they thought about Naruto Uzumaki, one would say these things: Energetic, happy-go-lucky, ramen crazed, determined, unbreakable and most of all, a sucker for love, since he was denied it as a child. Also, he didn't really know what love was so, he was always at a lose of the feeling. Though one would not call him this: Crazy, insane, losing it, needs a straighnt jacket. But strapped to a hospital bed, sleeping soundly was none other then the blonde boy himself.

"It's finally happening, his psyic is so weak from everything thats happened, and now Kyuubi taking over his body to rape Hinata has pushed him over the edge Sakura." Tsunade, the easter blonde woman stared at the boy she almost considered her son. He was losing his mind from the Kyuubi's chakra taking over his host. "Tsunade-sama, what will we do? Everytime he wakes up, he fights us trying to get to Hinata, and when he's asleep, that thing in my best friend grows." Sakura Haruno had gone through alot, not only had her old crush come back, he came back after Hinata and if what Naruto told he rwas true...the pink haired girl looked away bitting her lip. she wanted to find Sasuke and rip him to streads, knowing what he'd made Hinata do. "I just don't get it, just from seeing you hug Naruto, Hinata ran off knowing what whould happen if she did? It's not clear." Tsunade walked to the seafoam green waiting chair, covering her eyes with her hand.

"I don't think thats the case." A little girl walked in to the room with a bushle of flowers in her small arms. "Omika? What are you doing here this late?" The little green haired girl had a straight face as she replaced the dead flowers with the freash ones she held. Omika was small with a long pony-tail dressed in a patched work grey dress and no shoes, just dingy socks. "I wanted to see Naruto-niisan, he's been here for almost a month now. I was worried." Sakura turned to the small child as she prayed for the blonde. "He's very sick Omika, he-"

"This is my sister's work!" Omika's eyes flushed green, then turned red with tears streming down. "She broke the code to not interfere with human!" Omika ran into SAkura's arms and touched her forehead with her own.

_"Omika! Where are we?!" SAkura shoted, though it sounded as if her voice was coming out of a broken megaphone. "We're in the balence of the univerce. Look to your left Sakura-neechan." Omika was standing far away from sakura, a blank look on her dirty face. Shaking, the emarld eyes girl turned her head and gasped at the sight. Slowly a black emptyness was creeping at the strange colored ground, if thats what it was called here. "W-Whats happening?!" SAkura ran to the child, only to be stopped. "W-Why can't I move?!" Stuck in mid-run, SAkura franticly screamed and fouced her chakra to get lose. "In this relm, there is no chakra, no time, no space, nothing here makes sence. It's soul perpose is to show witches and oricals if the univerce will crumpble, and eas you can see, it is." Omika out stretched her hand and a green orb fired from her palm. "Hurry! We need to find my sister, and stop her meddeling!" Omika's orb surrounded Sakura and threw her to the black and red colored sky._

Sakura's head jerked back as she gasped for air. Tsunade had fallen asleep, and groans were coming from Naruto as he stired to life. "Oh no!" SAkura pulsed healing chakra into her palms as he put them to her friend's chest. "H-Hinata! S-stop! S-Sasuke!" The blonde's eyes opened to revile crimson eyes, black slits for pupils. "Let me go wench!" Naruto brusted out of his bindings, red swirls of chakra pushing Sakura to the wall where a metal coat hanger stabbed her in her lest shoulder. "**AAAAHHHHHH!**" Blood fell from Sakura's mouth as she tried to stay consious. "**Sorry girly, but that teme is going to kill my mate and kid**" What looked like Naruto but sounded like a monster from hell laughed, menious just pouring off his chuckles. Naruto ripped off his black under shirt and jumpped out the window, through the glass and all. The blonde's hair started turning red and his whisker marks bold and ragged. 'No stop! Why are you doing this?!' Naruto yelled at the empty cage, blood trickeling from his fangs biting into his lower lip. "**Your girlfriend and kid are about to be killed! And you don't care?**" Kyuubi's words rung in the hollow catacombs of Naruto's subcounious. "Hinata is in danger, and that kid is yours!" The boy fell to his knees, knuckles turning white from gripping onto the metal bars. "Don't hurt Hinata! If you do, I'll never forgive you!" Finally realzieing defeat, Naruto fell to the water on the floor of the prison.


End file.
